Against All Odds
by forverklainer
Summary: Against All Odds Kurt met Blaine. He tapped him on the shoulder. Soulmates. He was looking for acceptance, but he found so much more. A story of the good times and the bad. And a never ending Love.


**AN: Hey! This is my second fanfic (: the first one went well but I stopped because I felt like I was rushing it. I came up with a different system with this one, it should work out good! (: **Note** this is in Kurt's point of view**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its Characters**

**Rated: K+**

**Enjoy!**

**(Kurt's POV)**

I walked down the scrolled staircase of Dolton Academy. I am here because my 'Teammates' told me to do something useful with myself. But I have to admit, that's not the only reason I'm here. The thought had crossed my mind that this school may have something to offer me. An escape. I had no idea where I was going, and I most defiantly wasn't going to endlessly roam the halls of this giant building looking like an idiot. Then they would surely figure out I was here to spy. That's when I decided to ask someone for help. I tapped the next shoulder that passed me. He turned and oh boy did I choose the right shoulder. After gawking at him for I don't know how long, I finally spoke.

"Excuse me, um hi," _great opening line Hummel, way to go. _"Can I ask you a question? I'm new here." He smiled warmly at me.

"My name is Blaine." He said simply.

He brought his hand to mine and in greeting and I took it gladly.

"Kurt." I introduced myself.

I looked down at the end of the staircase at all the boys scrambling to get to their next class, but they all seemed to be heading to the same place.

"So what's going on?" I looked back at him

"The Warblers!" He said as if I should have known but kept the smile hadn't left his face.

"Wait so the glee club here is sort of cool…?" I asked in disbelief.

"Are you kidding? The Warblers are like…rock stars."

I was at a loss for words, but before I could find any, his hand met mine once again.

"Come on, I know a shortcut." He winked at me.

My mouth hung open, not only because of that, but the fact that I was running hand in hand with this gorgeous man down the halls to a glee club that didn't get slushies tossed in their faces daily, they were actually appreciated. I was on cloud nine. We came to a wide room filled with couches, lounge chairs, and a fireplace. It seemed like such a cozy place for a show choir. It felt like home. Then my eyes landed on the trail of navy blue blazers gripped with red piping scattering the room.

"I stick out like a sore thumb." I sighed.

"Well next time don't forget your jacket new kid, you'll fit right in." He winked at me again, but this time because he was onto my task. But he kept on his charming smile.

"Now if you'll excuse me." He turned to the group before I could reply. Music filled the room; it was accompanied by the harmonious voices of the warblers. Blaine began to sing along.

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, I was alright_

_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight._

I clapped in awe of the performance, my mouth curved in a small smile. I kept my eyes on Blaine, I could get used to this.

Out of all the things that filled my mind that could end up happening if they caught me spying, I was certainly not accpecting this.

"It's very civilized for you to invite me for coffee before you beat me up for spying." They laughed at that.

One of them (Wes I think) replied, "We are not going to beat you up." He confirmed.

"We thought you were such a terrible spy that we found it sort of…endearing." David pitched in.

"Which made me think that spying on us wasn't really the reason you came." Blaine raised his eyebrows at me. I was at a loss for words. He knew exactly what was going on.

I smiled nervously, words sliding off my tongue.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" They nodded looking at me intently listening.

"Are…you guys all gay…?" I hesitated. They laughed at that as well. Great.

Blaine spoke up, "Uhh…No, I mean I am, but these two have girlfriends." He answered pointing at the two next to him.

A glimmer of hope and a small smile smeared my face; I tried to hide it taking a sip of my coffee.

"This is not a gay school," David started "We have a zero tolerance harassment policy." "Everybody gets treated the same, no matter what they are. It's pretty simple."

My mouth was parted in awe as I looked at them and realized, I am never going to have that. It will never be that way at McKinley. Those jocks will never come to their senses and most defiantly never have mercy on me. I will never be accepted for who I am there. I have never felt so lost, alone, or helpless in my life. Blaine must have seen it in my face, because he then asked to speak with me alone.

"Take it easy Kurt." Wes told me as him and David left the room.

After a long overdue silence, Blaine spoke "I take it you're having trouble at school." He started.

"I'm the only person out of the closet at my school," I nodded. "And I-I try to stay strong about it," tears wheeled up in my eyes as I tried my best to continue.

"But there's this neanderthal that has made it his mission to make my life a living hell…and nobody seems to notice," I said helplessly, feeling pitiful.

He looked at me with such understanding, such heart. I have no idea how I felt more comfterble talking to this man then I have some people in my entire life.

"I know how you feel," He told me I blinked away tears and looked away.

"I got taunted at my old school and it really, pissed me off. I even complained about it to the faculty…they were sympathetic and all but you could just tell…that no one _really_ cared." It was like. 'Hey, if you're gay, your life is just gonna be miserable," He said with his mouth tilted to the side and his eyebrows raised. "Sorry, Nothing we can do about it."

He looked strait at me then all around the room. "So I left, I came here." He told me acknowledging Dolton.

"Simple as that." He sighed.

"So you have two options, I mean I would love to tell you to just come and roll here but tuition at Dolton is sort of steep and I know that's not an option for everybody." I nodded, looking down at the table.

"Or, you can refuse to be the victim." That made my eyes meet his.

"Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt. You have a chance right now to teach him." I looked at him with my head tilted in confusion.

"How?"

"Confront him," he exclaimed. "Call him out," He stopped to gather his thoughts.

"I ran, Kurt. I didn't stand up. I let bullies chase me away…and it is something that I…really really regret."

The next day walking down the halls of my own school, I pulled out my phone stopping it's buzzing.

_Courage-Blaine._

**A/N: So that's chapter one! Almost every word is from the glee episode 'Never Been Kissed.' I hope you liked it, it seemed short to me. Review!**


End file.
